Berceuse
by Assilem
Summary: Being a woman, a single woman, and a single mother all rolled into one was not how Margaret Houlihan pictured life, but accepting it was going to be the hardest part.
1. Chapter 1

Berceuse

_A lovelier toy sweet Nature never made;_

_A serious, subtle, wild, yet gentle being;  
Graceful without design, and unforeseeing;  
With eyes -- O speak not of her eyes! which seem  
Twin mirrors of Italian heaven, yet gleam  
With such deep meaning as we never see  
But in the human countenance.-Percy Bysshe Shelley_

Chapter One

_Absence - that common cure of love.- Lord Byron_

It was over, the life she had grown accustomed to over the years, the war, was finally over. There was nothing left but to figure out what to do with the life. And that decision was going to be harder than agreeing to go to war. Her singularity being was gone, she wasn't the same woman she was three months ago, three years ago, she was changed, and was so happy with that. She loved to smile more, she loved the things that made her smile.

Margaret Houlihan sighed a long sigh as she looked into the mirror. Her naked form reflecting back at her. She looked healthier, curves started to form again, she looked healthier than she ever did in Korea. Her skin was smoother, less callus, she had a few more lines, a few grey hairs, but nothing diminished her appearance, or told of the horrors she saw. The small appendix scar-he had promised it'd be invisible- across her lower abdomen.

Her fingers moved to slightly caress the scar before moving to cover her belly. Pressing her fingers lightly into the skin, she felt the hardness, and tears came to her eyes. She couldn't decide whether they were good or bad tears, but they were tears that belonged to her. And were caused by the tiny life form living in her, growing, taking up residence, and that was all she could do was cry every time she thought of the unborn child residing in her body.

The product of a war that she never wanted to remember, and from a man she never wanted to forget. The conception was not a drunk encounter, it was not quick, it was slow, sensuous, and built on passion and attraction. He had offered to help her finish pack up the storage room, she wanted to give her nurses a night off, and accepted his help, as a hand touched the small of her back as they moved towards the storage room. The heat from his hand wreaking havoc through her body. Thoughts of never seeing him again, never hearing his laughter, or giving her the hug she needed all too often.

It wasn't an attack, it was an attack on her senses, she could hear the blood pounding in her ears, breaths raggid, their skin sweaty, as he held her around his waist, pushing into her at a slow pace, never stopping for second. How it started, she couldn't remember, but how it ended, was not in words of mutual confessions of attraction, but a simple "love" out of his lips, and a tender kiss before the door opened and they walked into the cool wind that was Korea in the summer time.

No conversation, no forwarding address, no phone number, just a hometown he left her.

_Well baby, it looks like it's just you and me. I don't know how good of a mother I'll be, but I will try my best, you don't have to worry_. She thought as the flutter in her stomach brought a smile to her face. She used to be scared of being a mother, she was still scared, scared she would be a bad mother, that her baby wouldn't get anything he or she wanted, that she would let him or her down. But being faced with becoming a mother to the unborn child she carried was a lot scarier, because she was alone.

Showing up on his doorstep with a smile and a "I'm pregnant" was not in the cards that were being dealt. She knew why he was placed in the clinic, she knew it was the baby, and she couldn't, and wouldn't settle him with a child that he couldn't handle. She'd have to do it, herself. And although that seemed scary, and she needed the chance to be the woman, and the mother that she knew she could be. Taking a breath, she caressed her stomach again, before she glanced at her clock. Thirty minutes exactly before she needed to be at work.

It was going to be a rocky road, and she was okay with that. She was okay with the small person growing, and that she would be the only caretaker for the small child, but couldn't wait to meet the child that was half her, half Hawkeye Pierce.

-

Closing her front door, Margaret set down her purse and keys on the table beside the door as she started to sift through her mail. She was still getting forwards from the Army, and smiled as she saw a few familiar handwritings on the envelopes. Although not the one she wanted to see the most. Walking into the kitchen, she pulled out a glass and turned the tap on, pouring herself some water before moving to the table, and sitting down. Placing the letters on the table, she opened the first. From Klinger.

She smiled brightly as she read through his letter-he was still in Korea, searching for Soon-Lee's parents, but he was happy, and they were making progress. He described people he had run into and his dealings with the army, all dealt in the very Klinger way-deception.

The next was from BJ, pictures fell out, him and Erin, and Erin and Peg, and Erin smiling brightly from the yard. He looked happy, healthy, moustache still on his face, but it seemed appropriate for BJ to have it. BJ rambled on for two pages of all the things he and Erin have been doing since he landed in San Francisco. And how he planned to keep everyone updated on the little girl, because they had been kept up on her progress since he arrived in Korea. A good threat to keep in touch or he'd hunt her down brought a smile to her face. BJ was incredible like that, he tried hard, and wouldn't stop until he got what he want.

The third letter was from Colonel Potter, who insisted on sending weekly letters since arriving back home. She looked forward to those letters. Detailing the Honey-Do List he was still working on, it had been eight weeks. He kept asking her how she was, and how he was waiting for her letter to arrive in reply each week.

Her pregnancy was still her secret, she wasn't sure it was appropriate to write it in a letter, afterwall what would she say, "oh by the way, I'm pregnant, and Pierce, you remember him, yeah he's the father". It wasn't that simple, but then again her life wasn't simple, and she guessed that it would never be so. But that child that was soon to come into her life was not going to make it simple. He or she was going to be a Pierce, and a Pierce would never give her rest. Smiling softly she shook her head, as the fluttering in her stomach took her away from her thoughts, as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Being pregnant scared the living shit out of her, but being a mother, for a child that was not that of Donald Penopscot. Although the prospect of being a mother had its perks. She had been skimming through the sears catalogue and had circled several things she needed for the baby. Had started to empty out her spare room, putting the few things that were in there into the livingroom, where they belonged. It was not like she had a lot of thing, after spending her life in the army, where her entire life could be packed into a trunk. Her life now would consist of a life that couldn't be shoved into a trunk and moved around. Stationary, she needed to be stationary. For the sake of her child. But the bedroom would be painted, and her apartment would have more toys, and laundry would be mostly diapers, and purees and spaghetti were going to be the meal of choice for the next few years.

Being pregnant was not the worst thing in the world. In fact, as days went on, it started to get better, as the idea of someone small calling her "Mommy" and running around with giggles, with spaghetti all over their face. Scraped knees, broken hearts, dentist appointments, braces, report cards, all the things that scared her at the beginning, was becoming things that made her smile.

"I wish, I wish he wasn't so far away," Margaret spoke softly to her stomach. "And I'm sorry baby, that its just gonna be you and me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_It is very certain that the desire of life prolongs it.-Lord Byron_

Pregnacy, had to get better, Margaret thought as she sunk into her chair at the hospital she had been working at since the army found out of her condition. She was tired, the weight she was gaining was starting to show, her ankles were swollen, and the constant need to eat was controlling her life.

"Are you okay Margaret?"

"Fine Darlene," Margaret smiled at the nurse. "Just tired."

"You look it. I can cover the rest of your shift if you'd like?" the younger nurse asked handing Margaret a mug of tea.

"Thank you, and that's okay, the little one wouldn't stop moving last night is all," she smiled taking a sip of the hot beverage. "Besides, you look worse for wear than I do."

"I covered Lisa's shift in the ER last night," the woman smiled. "Car crash, was in the OR for hours."

"Your feet will get used to it," Margaret winked standing up. "I have a surgery in a few minutes."

"Well, if you need me, just let me know okay Margaret?" Darlene asked taking Margaret's chair.

"You bet. Can you let Sonya know that you're taking my tomorrow shift because of my doctors appointment?"

"Already did. Now go, Dr. Guilliette doesn't like when his favourite scrub nurse is late," Darlene winked as Margaret chuckled and walked down the corridors of the hospital. The change of pace for her was at some times too much, she was bored, her body wouldn't let her rest at only spending 3 hours in surgery. The head nurse, had been very accommodating to Margaret, letting her take the long surgeries, and introducing her to Dr. Stephen Guilliette, the head of paediatrics. She had quickly become his favourite nurse, she worked quickly, and preferred the same blades as a certain Hawkeye Pierce. He understood her, as he served in the war, coming back months before the cease fire.

"Ah ha, there is my favourite nurse," Dr. Guilliette smiled.

"Good morning," Margaret smiled.

"Indeed it is," Dr. Guilliette replied. "However, in twenty minutes it won't be," he sighed. "Jane Hutching's left kidney failed last night, we need to remove it."

"That poor little girl," Margaret sighed shaking her head. "How was the dialis working?"

"Making no difference, the amount of bile being produced outweighed what we could get out," he replied.

"It just doesn't make sense," she replied leaning back against the scrub sink.

"That it doesn't," the doctor agreed tying his mask around his face. "Gloves!" Tying her own mask, Margaret moved into the OR. The baby fluttered in her belly as she smiled, holding in the urge to touch her belly and calm the child.

Her belly was showing by now, at five months pregnant. The baby was kicking up a storm, and had moved tight on top of her bladder. She still hadn't told anyone, except her sister, who promptly told her mother and father. She left out the father's identity. Charlotte (or Lottie) had been ecstatic, and swore that she and her husband would fly to Seattle when the baby was born. Her mother offered to have her move in, or close to her to help, but Margaret denied, saying it was something she needed to do herself.

She had even painted the spare room in her apartment. It was yellow, she had the alphabet written across the top of the walls and the box with the crib was sitting on the floor. She was proud of herself, and knew if she didn't get these things done now then she wouldn't be able to do anything when she really exploaded.

Dr. Guilliette had offered to help set up the crib, and the nurses she had made friends with offered to help just as much. Lisa was already planning the baby shower, along with the pool, even though she was four months away from delivery.

She still hadn't heard from Hawkeye, BJ had written a few more times, including more pictures. Klinger too, a few of her nurses had sent pictures and Christmas cards, Colonel Potter had sent a package of cookies baked by Mildred. No one had pried about her leaving the army, nor even questioned it.

"Margaret, just take a break," Jean said pushing her friend to her couch. "You just worked a double shift, please, let me help. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Jean," Margaret smiled at her neighbour.

"No problem. Besides, it's only a casorol," she replied putting the dish in the oven. "And besides I do owe you for babysitting for me last week."

"I wouldn't call that babysitting Jean, Elizabeth and Jacob are 11 and 12, they watched TV and went to bed on their own."

"They are great kids," Jean smiled. "Pull it out in an hour."

"I will, thank you Jean."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you soon," Margaret smiled as she walked Jean to the door of her apartment.

"You bet."

Margaret smiled and shut her door, placing a hand on her stomach. It was finally winter in Seattle, the snow was falling, and it was cold, not as bitter as it was in Korea in the dead of winter, when it dropped below zero. Wrapping her sweater around her, which it barely covered her now expanding belly. Due in only four more months, she was already bigger than she expected.

She was already picking out names, a list adorning her night stand, James and Daisy on the top of her list. He gave her daisies, the night before they parted, sparking the name in her mind, as her baby would have a name that linked her to her father. But James, James would look like his father, and would both be named after the same book. She didn't know if he'd be okay with being a father, she didn't know if he's not respond, or push her away, or accept her and the child. She was betting on the former, considering the reason he landed in the hospital. She did not want to be the reason for a relapse.

There was a small kick in her stomach and she smiled. "I understand baby, you're as worried as I am. I'll be the best mom I can be," with another kick, she smiled and moved down the hallway.

-

A few days before Christmas, Margaret walked off the plane, holding her stomach as she looked around. Spotting her sister, she waved and moved around the crowed, before embracing the woman, who looked just like her, but with red hair. "Lottie look at you!"

"Look at me, look at you Maggie, you're glowing," her older sister smiled brightly. "It's so good to see you Maggie!"

"Lottie, Margaret is just fine."

"Then Charlotte is just fine," the woman replied as she guided her sister. "Richard is at home with the kids, they can't wait to see you, they're are itching."

"How are they?" Margaret asked as the two pushed their way through the crowd at the New York Airport.

"Oh Gordon is doing really well, Ron is as energetic as ever, and Vince has been thinking about joining the army," Charlotte explained putting Margaret's bag in the trunk of her car.

"Vince is that old?"

"Fifteen," Charlotte smiled. "Gordon is twelve, Ron is eleven and Susan is nearing nine, and Mary-Katherine is two."

"I've been gone that long huh?" Margaret sighed.

"It's not your fault," Charlotte said quickly. "Not your fault. Besides you're here now, and you always kept in touch, what more could we ask for?"

"I suppose not much," Margaret smiled touching her sister's arm. "How's Richard?"

"Good, he really loves this job, and its good money," Charlotte replied.

"Are Mom and Dad coming?"

"You bet, Daddy is coming the day after tomorrow, and Mom is already there."

"Time to face the music huh?" Margaret mumbled.

"Hey, you're carrying their grandchild, Mom is thrilled beyond belief," Charlotte said as she drove down the street of New York. "And even though Daddy wishes that Pierce was in the baby's life…"

"Pierce?" Margaret said loudly.

"Maggie, I'm your sister, I know he's the father," she replied. "Maggie, you spoke more of him in your letters than anyone else."

"Please, please don't tell anyone. It has to be between you and me, promise me."

"Promise," Charlotte replied touching her sister's knee. "Does he know?"

"No, I'm not ready for any of that," Margaret replied rubbing her stomach. "I don't think he is either. Please, I will tell him when I'm ready."

"Okay," Charlotte smiled pulling into the driveway.

Margaret smiled as she looked at the front door, Charlotte's children were standing waiting, with smiles on their faces, Vince holding the baby as they waved. Getting out of the car, she walked towards the door as the kids ran towards her. It was the first time she saw her nephews and nieces since she deported to Korea.

"Auntie Maggie!" Susan said brightly hugging her aunt, as she moved allowing her bothers to give her a hug.

"Aunt Margaret," Vince smiled, hugging his aunt while holding his youngest sister.

"And this is Mary-Kate huh?" Margaret smiled taking her niece and kissing her forehead.

"Is that Margaret?" a voice said from the kitchen, as Kate walked out of the room, towel in her hand. "There is my baby girl."

"Hi Mom," Margaret smiled as her nephews followed her into the house.

"Margaret look at you, you're beautiful," Kate smiled giving her daughter a hug. "Soon my arms won't go around that belly." Margaret smiled brightly as Susan took her sister and they moved to sit in the livingroom.

"Its good to see you too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby girl," Kate whispered giving her daughter another hug. "Now why don't we go sit down, you must be tired."

"I am," Margaret smiled as Kate guided her daughter into the livingroom where her grandkids all sat. "Where's Richard?"

"Hiding," the older man smiled touching Margaret's shoulder. "Maggie, don't take this the wrong way, but you're fat."

"From you Richard, never," Margaret teased back touching his hand. "How are you?"

"Tired. Kids are tiring," he teased winking at his children. "Be thankful that you don't magically have…how many do I have?"

"Five Daddy," Susan replied from her spot on the floor with Mary-Kate.

"Five, who's the five?" Richard teased as he moved to sit down in his chair. Margaret smiled and leaned back into the couch. Her belly protruding on her lap. First Christmas back from the war, first Christmas pregnant, first Christmas that everyone was going to be together, first Christmas in three years he wasn't there. Every day that he never wrote, called, or showed up at her door, or even thought about her, she missed him more. He was her best friend.

Best Friend.

It was a term that she reserved for no one, and yet, she associated best friend with him. He took care of her in her times of need, she took care of him, he made her laugh, she made him laugh, they held hands, and hugged when they needed it, drank together, drowning sorrows of their lives, in the hellhole in which they lived.

He was more than her best friend. He was her everything. Except she wasn't his. A little voice in her head begged her to write to him, to call him, to catch a train to Maine. But the fear that he'd turn her away was greater than the desire to be held in his arms once more, to have her hair brushed by his fingers. The sound of his voice, horse with fatigue, or joyous in laughter.

He caught her once, reading sonnets in Post Op, taking the book with a smile, he sat in front of her and read one, stuck in her head, like it was written for them:

"_Margaret, whatcha reading?" Hawkeye smiled taking the book from her hands, with a grin he flipped the page, reading its contents:_

"_Indeed this very love which is my boast, _

_And which, when rising up from breast to brow, _

_Doth crown me with ruby large enow _

_To draw men's eyes and prove the inner cost,-- _

_This love even, all my worth, to the uttermost, _

_I should not love withal, unless that thou _

_Hadst set me an example, shown me how, _

_When first thine earnest eyes with mine were crossed, _

_And love called love. And thus, I cannot speak _

_Of love even, as good thing of my own: _

_Thy soul hath snatched up mine all faint and weak, _

_And placed it by thee on a golden throne,-- _

_And that I love (O soul, we must be meek--) _

_Is by thee only, whom I love alone."_

_He didn't tease, he just smiled and held the hand she had sitting beside him. _

"_You know, I've always been more partial to Lord Byron," he remarked with a smile._

"_You know literature!?" she asked with a hint of surprise and teasing._

"_There is a lot about me you don't know Margaret," he replied before standing up. A poem leaving his lips like he wrote it: _

_SHE walks in beauty, like the night _

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that 's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes…_

It was one of Margaret's favourite memories of him, he surprised her, poetry leaving his lips, words not filled with annoyance, or horror. Pure and simple harmony of beauty and magic. It wasn't the only time that he'd surprised her, several times, when it was just them, his words would comfort, and present her with an opportunity to learn and love him even more.

"We better get Mary-Kate down," Charlotte replied after dinner as she watched her toddler drift off in Margaret's arms.

"Don't worry about, I think I can handle putting her to bed, for practice," Margaret smiled as Vince and Ron stood to help their aunt stand while carrying their sister. "Thank you. Upstairs with Susan?"

"Yes," Charlotte replied giving her sister a smile. Margaret grinned and rubbed the child's back, as her leg laid over her belly. Charlotte's house was bigger than Margaret expected, but she supposed with five kids and constant moving of family in and out that she needed the house to put them all up. Reading the door which hung two signs, "SUSAN" and "MARY-KATE" on the door, she opened it, and was pleasently surprised at the room. She expected two sides, completely different, but Susan had seemed to adapated to having her little sister sleep in her bedroom, that the crib was pressed against the wall, her bed on the other side, a rocking chair near the window, a toy box and doll house, a tea set, and purple and green walls. Margaret smiled as she moved over to the crib, just as the little girl started to fuss.

"Sssh," Margaret whispered. "How about a lullaby before bed?" with no response, Margaret moved over to the rocking chair, taking the blanket that was folded over top and wrapping the child the best she could. Sitting down she settled Mary-Kate on her side, slowly rocking the toddler. Before she knew it, words were escaping her lips:

"Good evening, and good night, with roses adorned, With carnations covered, slip under the covers. Early tomorrow, God willing, you will wake once again. Early tomorrow, God willing, you will wake once again. Good evening, and good night. By angels watched, Who show you in your dream the Christ-child's tree. Sleep now peacefully and sweetly, see the paradise in your dream. Sleep now peacefully and sweetly, see the paradise in your dream."


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot, and I will reply to each and everyone of them. Also if you have any problems, or concerns, or even suggestions, please do not hesitate to let me know. I'll welcome anything and everything!**

**Secondly, I am returning to school in eleven hours time so I will not be able to post as often as I am, so please be patient, and I should have another chapter up at least once a month until I'm done. Until then, I'm sorry, but my Bachelors is much more important to me (as you can probably understand, it has been my life for the past 4 years.)**

**Thirdly, I hope you enjoy. And I know some of you are waiting for a certain doctor to arrive, he will. Fear not. Just not right now.**

**Peace 3  
**

Chapter Three:  
_Always laugh when you can. It is cheap medicine.-Lord Byron_

"_Tell me about your family," Hawkeye asked as they stood in Post-Op, while everyone was still at the cave._

"_What did you want to know?" Margaret asked as she sat next to the doctor. _

"_Everything, anything."_

"_Well, I have an older sister, Lottie, Charlotte," Margaret started. "She's five years older than me. She's the best sister in the world. She always used to let me sleep with her when my Mom and Dad were fighting. She's married, Richard, he reminds me of you, his humour is the same. They have kids, Vincent is the oldest, followed by Gordon, Ronald, and Susan. She just had Mary-Katherine My Mom, her name is Kate, she and my father were highschool sweethearts, and Charlotte was produced of that, it's the reason why they got married. I came five years later. I was supposed to be a boy. Mom named me instead, as Dad was still insistent calling me Michael."_

"_What's the Margaret A Houlihan stand for?" Hawkeye asked with a twinkle in his eyes. _

"_Aileen, its Margaret Aileen Houlihan." There was a few minutes of silence, as the two sat comfortably next to their patient. _

"_My mother's name was Allegra, she taught at my school, grades two and three. Mom was Italian, she and Dad met in New York, Dad was doing his residency, and Mom came in with my Aunt Natalia, you see Mom came from a rather large Italian family, she had five sisters, and four brothers, and was the oldest girl!"_

"_Ten kids?" Margaret asked with shock._

"_Yup, lets see if I can still do this," taking a breath, he smiled, "Grandpa Franco and Grandma Rossa had Uncle Matteo first, followed by Enzo, and Giovanni, Mom, Aunts Lucia, Valeria, Bianca, Contessa, Uncle Tino and Aunt Natalia. When I was younger Grandpa Franco use to make me recite them in order with their entire names. So Dad was interning, and Mom came in with Aunt Natalia, she had an inflamed appendix. Mom always said it was love at first sight, and Dad asked her out to a movie, six months later they were married, and nine months after that yours truly blessed the world. In that time, they moved back to Crabapple Cove, much to Grandpa Franco's distaste. Grandpa Ben and Grandma Julia loved it. Every year the Lombardi clan would spend a good month at our place. It was a very busy time for the Pierce's. Aunt Lucia moved in for a few months after Mom and my sister died."_

"_I uh, didn't know you had a sister."_

"_Blythe died with Mom in a car crash. It was winter and Mom was driving into Portland with her, and she was sideswiped by a car who lost control. Killed them both instantly."_

"_Hawkeye, I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't be, we all have hard times Margaret," he replied. "I had mine at an early age…"_

Margaret shook herself out of her memories as she rubbed her stomach once more. As the months passed by, she kept thinking more and more of Hawkeye, as her belly carried a constant reminder of him. Her brain kept an even more reminder, everything reminded her of him lately. Even letters from the rest of the group kept reminders of Hawkeye fresh in her mind. Reminders of a horrible time and a horrible place, where he made it bearable with his humour. Sometimes it got on her nerves, but most of the time, he brought a smile to her face.

She hadn't received a letter from him, nor had she worked up the courage to send one. His address sat on her dresser, on top of the ever growing letter. It was up to ten pages, and she couldn't help but tear up just thinking about it. Stupid hormones.

At seven months, Margaret could lay on her back and not see over her belly. She was carrying large and high, and Charlotte and Kate had spent hours discussing whether it was a boy or a girl. Kate said it was a girl, while Charlotte argued that it was a boy, because of the way she carried her boys.

Margaret couldn't care less, as long as it was healthy. Although she kept having dreams of a little girl running around her apartment, with her curly blonde hair, and his eyes. Although sometimes it was a boy, and he looked like his father, acted like his father. His father. She could not get over the fact that her child would not know his or her father.

She had to take the step, she knew she had to. Making the first move was a Margaret thing to do, but this time, she was having trouble doing so.

Pulling herself out from her bed, Margaret scratched her stomach slightly, as it was becoming habit for her to scratch every time her stomach was exposed. She also avoided the mirror in her bedroom for a few weeks now. The idea of looking at her naked body, with her stomach extremely large, and stretch marks on her skin was not appealing. Sighing she looked down, not being able to see her feet was concerning. She didn't know how women did this constantly, how Nana did it, because Nana Houlihan had fourteen children-Irish Catholic, it explained everything.

Maybe all Margaret needed was a plan, a good plan, that involved him magically knowing that she was pregnant, with his baby, and they were going to live happily ever after. But Margaret Aileen Houlihan did not have perfect fairy tale happily ever afters. Maybe she could just send everyone pictures of the baby, and hoped they clued in. And then proceded to tell him.

But that would cause him to be mad, and he might never forgive her, and she could live with not having a father for her baby, but she could never deal with her baby's parents hating each other. That she refused to do with her child.

There was always cutting off contact with everyone. But again, she couldn't do that, she loved some of them with everything that was in her, even Charles. He was even keeping in touch. He was sharing his life in the states with her, and never expected anything in return. Colonel Potter never pressured her for a letter, and accepted the letters of her life, and them coming further and further apart. As her stomach grew, so did her ambition to write letters, that didn't describe the love her unborn baby in her belly.

She had to do this thing by herself, at her own pace.

"Margaret?" a voice said as Margaret turned herself around and smiled at the doctor. "I need your hands. Little girl fell out of a tree."

"Reset her bone?" Margaret asked standing up with the help from the doctor.

"That we are. Can you prep the OR, no one does it quite like my favourite scrub nurse," Stephen winked as he guided Margaret out of the nursing station.

"Sucking up will not get me to stay working after this baby comes," Margaret teased as she walked, or more like waddled towards he OR. "Kim can you help me prep?"

"Of course Margaret," the younger nurse smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like a whale," Margaret replied with a chuckle.

"That's how I felt when I had my first baby. It doesn't get better," Kim winked.

"And how did that end?"

"Sixteen hours of labour," Kim laughed, as Margaret sighed.

"Well of this little one is anything like their father, I'm anticipating quick," Margaret said affectionately rubbing her stomach.

"You have what, a month?"

"A month and a bit," Margaret replied. "I go on maternity leave next week."

"And what are you going to do with your time?"

"I have no idea!" Margaret chuckled. "Maybe I'll sleep."

In truth, she had not even considered of what she would do in the month before she delivered. After the baby came along, she'd be busy with him or her. But what to do before then? She wished to god that he was with her, keeping her laughing, and rubbing her swollen feet at the end of the day, and talking to her stomach, playing poker, and checkers and scrabble. Or they'd watch movies.

All these things she couldn't do by herself. Maybe it was time to write him. Send the letter. Tell him she needed him. But what if he already moved on and that is why he hadn't written. He found someone else. She didn't matter, she never mattered. She was just someone there to keep him company.

She couldn't think that way, it wasn't, wasn't like that. At first maybe, but not when they left. She had to mean something to him. Because it wasn't' sex, it was something more, because Hawkeye Pierce, stopped his womanizing, and stopped chasing her until she said a simple word.

It wasn't fair, and then again, life was not fair. Because she made it this way. She could have run to him, and cried, saying she was pregnant. But she didn't. She decided to do it by herself. Because that was a choice, and Margaret made choices.

Even though those choices weren't always the best, they were hers and she made them, and she needed to make them because life kept throwing her into different directions, and now it needed to revolve around one little child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
_Out of chaos God made a world, and out of high passions comes a people.-Lord Byron_

Labor. Worst thing in the world. Margaret thought as she laid in bed, after close to twenty hours in labour. Her back hurt, she was tired, sore, her breasts ached worse than they did when she was pregnant. The only thing that made this day even bearable was the small child sleeping beside her. Only a day old, the little girl looked nothing like her father, except for the eyes, which she opened mere minutes ago, and was now staring at her mother.

"Look at you," Margaret whispered softly, stroking the child's cheek. "Those eyes, they're your Daddy's." The little girl closed her blue eyes with a sigh. "You're sleepy. I am too," she whispered stroking the little girl's cheek again. "But you need a name."

And this is when Margaret wished she grabbed the list of names she had on her night stand, to pick one that suited her little girl. She never thought she'd have to name a human being until she found out of her impending motherhood. She had never understood why it was so hard to give someone a name until today, staring at the little girl who needed to live forever with the name. There was so names she could pick, that would define who the little girl was. Moving to get out of bed, she picked up the little girl, making sure she was still swaddled in her blanket. "Beth? No, you don't seem like a Beth to me. What about Laura, I've always liked the name Laura." Picking up her daughter, Margaret looked down at the little girl, who opened her eyes, she had the same mischievous sparkle as her father, only a day old. "No, you're not a Laura." Blinking a few times, the little girl looked at her mother. "Daisy Allegra Houlihan." Came out of Margaret's mouth without a second thought. "Do you like Daisy? It's something your father would name you. Unique, like him.

"You know, Allegra, that's your Grandma's name. Not Grandma Kate, but your father's mom, you wont get to meet her, she died. I don't know a lot about her, but your father does, maybe one day, he'll tell you of her.

"Your father, he's amazing you know," Margaret continued sitting in the rocking chair that was for the moment in her room instead of the nursery. "I wish you could meet him Daisy," she sighed rocking slowly, as she watched the new born close her eyes and gently fall into sleep, as Margaret whispered stories of the little girl's father.

"Margaret?" a voice said from the doorway as Margaret looked up and saw her mother. Kate and Charlotte had flown in two days ago, just in time for Margaret to go into labour. "She asleep?"

"Yes," Margaret replied softly. "I gave her a name." Kate looked at her daughter as she moved to take the child from her arms.

"And what is this angel's name?"

"Daisy," Margaret replied to the raised eyebrow of her mother. "For her father." With that Kate smiled and understood that there was no reason to ask questions.

"Daisy Houlihan," Kate whispered. "I'm your grandma." Margaret smiled and looked at her mother as she placed the child in the cradle. "Go take a bath sweetheart. Your sister and I'll take care of her if she wakes up."

"Thanks Mom," Margaret whispered touching her mother's shoulder and leaving the bedroom. Kate looked down at her sleeping Grand-daughter.

"Don't tell your mother, but I know that those eyes belong to your Daddy," she whispered. "But you look like your mommy." The little girl sighed and Kate walked out of the room, looking toward Charlotte who was holding Mary-Kate. "How's she?"

"Down. How is the baby?"

"Daisy."

"Daisy?" Charlotte asked with a brow raise, much like her mother. Kate looked at her daughter who nodded. "Daisy sleeping?"

"And Margaret is in the bath," Kate replied. "You should be able to put her down in the nursery."

"She should be fine on the couch," Charlotte smiled moving her daughter so that she was on the couch. "I'll help you with dinner." Standing up she moved into the kitchen with her mother. "Daisy, not something I would think Margaret would name."

"Did you think Margaret would have a baby?" Kate asked looking at her daughter as she started to pull out pots and pans.

"No, come to think of it," Charlotte replied. "Think she'll ever tell him?"

"We can only hope little girl," Kate sighed. "But we need to support your sister in any way she wants to live her life."

"I know mom. Did she tell you she's still having nightmares?"

"I would not doubt it," Kate sighed. "She saw things she shouldn't have."

"I just wish there was more we could do to help her."

"It's not our place Lottie," Kate replied as she saw Margaret walk towards the kitchen. "How was your bath?"

"Nice," Margaret mumbled. "I know I said I didn't want you two to come, but thank you for coming."

"Anytime sweetie," Kate smiled as Charlotte nodded. "How does pork chops sound?"

"Delicious," Margaret laughed leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Daisy still asleep?" Charlotte asked as she moved to set the table, as Margaret nodded.

"Sound. I shouldn't get used to it huh?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Charlotte chuckled. "Mary-Kate still isn't sleeping through the night."

"Speaking of Mary-Kate," Margaret smiled as the toddler walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up sweetie?"

"Talkin'," the little girl mumbled as she crawled onto Margaret's lap. The woman winced slightly, but accepted, as her arms wrapped around the toddler.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you go check on your cousin?"

"Baby?" Mary-Kate asked perking her head.

"Yes, Baby Daisy."

"Kay!" The toddler smiled jumping off her aunt's lap and running out of the apartment kitchen. Margaret smiled and watched the little girl. "Think we can skip this infant stage and go straight to toddler?"

"Hold your tongue," Charlotte said suddenly. "Toddlers are worse than infants. Why do you think I have her? Because Richard or the boys could take care of her for a week."

"I'll take your word," Margaret yawned.

As the days past, her mother and sister soon left to return to New York, and Margaret was secretly happy. She needed to prove to herself that she could do this mother thing. So far it was easy, Daisy slept, ate, slept, got bathed, ate, slept and ate. It was a pretty solid routine and she was glad for it. She had smiled for the first time, and Margaret couldn't stop smiling because of it.

She had discovered that her favourite time with Daisy, was alone in the nursery, as she gently rocked while the child suckled from her breast, as Margaret's hand slowly rubbed the little girl's head. It was quiet time, where the phone was ignored. It was just them, and Margaret knew it wouldn't last long, but she'd take it while she could. Because all girls grow up, learn to hate their mother, and rebel. She did the same thing to Kate, and knew Daisy would, and Daisy's children would.

She loved to watch Daisy grow with every day. She responded to her more voice, and began to smile and cry when Margaret wasn't in sight.

She hadn't sent pictures or even told anyone other than her life now, those in her life, no one from the war. She had let letters become few and between, finding it hard to let them go, but she knew she had to, because if she told anyone else, he would find out, and if he was going to find out, it was going to be her way, her time, her ground.

It wasn't like she didn't want him to know, because she loved to have her daughter know her father, because she knew, knew, Hawkeye would be a fantastic father. Would have. Will be. Everything was just so confusing. To the point that Margaret knew what she needed to do, but the act of doing so would tear her apart.

This precious child deserved nothing more than the best, where both her parents loved her, took care of her, raised her. Her mother to come to when a boy broke her heart, her father's shoulder to cry on while he came up with ways to harm the boy in question. She had this fairy tale in her mind, and she knew they didn't happen, especially to her, but maybe, just maybe the fairy tale would happen to Daisy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Like the measles, love is most dangerous when it comes late in life.-Lord Byron_

"Just face it Bradley Cooper, I am not going to date you," Margaret sighed standing at the nurses station at the young fresh faced doctor who was more of a player than one Trapper John MacIntyre.

"And why not. We have so much in common!"

"Because I have a baby at home that needs my attention from the moment I walk in to the moment I walk out to come here," Margaret replied. "That, and Dr. Cooper, you're definitely not my type."

"Ah come on, it's just dinner."

"Sorry, but my dinners are spent trying to get all of my child's food in her mouth rather than on her clothes," Margaret said tapping the chest of the young doctor. "You're just too old for me."

"Just think about it!" he called as Margaret walked down the hallway. She had returned to work only a week ago, and Daisy was only four months old, but it was needed. Margaret needed to work to provide. She didn't have the luxury to stay home day and night for the rest of her child's life. Life wasn't like that, it wasn't that fair. Although to be honest, Margaret did not know if she would choose not to work. Working had been her whole life, since she could work. The choice wasn't clear.

"Cooper bugging you again?" Darlene asked as she turned around and looked at her co-worker.

"Never ending," Margaret rolled her eyes with a sigh as she sat down beside Darlene.

"Have you even considered?"

"No. It's not an option," Margaret sighed. "I come second, and I can tell you, Bradley Cooper is not father material."

"I understand," Darlene replied. "How is she anyway?"

"Good, growing every day, hates the three nights a week I work," Margaret replied. She had decided to take the night shifts, so that she would be gone while Daisy slept and wouldn't miss the biggest events in the child's life, when she was awake. Finding a babysitter to take night shifts was hard enough work, but Margaret had found a young woman in her apartment building who would spend the time in which she was at work studying and doing homework. Margaret would walk into the house at 1am at the latest, say goodnight to Sandra, feed Daisy, put her back to bed and would be in bed herself by 2am, and would feed and sleep again until Daisy woke up at 9am. 7 hour nights were the best she got when she had to work. She knew it wasn't going to last long, Daisy was a good girl, but she was like her father, in every way. "She doesn't stop laughing. She likes to throw things, just so that I have to pick it up and laughs."

"She's adorable," Darlene smiled softly.

"A sheer joy," Margaret replied, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Sleeping through the night?"

"Not even close," Margaret laughed. "Although I haven't slept through the night in years." In truth, Margaret hadn't slept through the night since she returned to the states, nightmares plagued her. She saw children, wounded, dead eyes. Images that scared her soon became mixed with images of her child, and those scared her more. She knew, knew that nightmares were just a product of war, but they reminded her of things she didn't want to see again.

Walking into the apartment, Margaret looked at the young woman who was sitting on the couch, holding her daughter. "She woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep."

"She does that some nights," Margaret replied as she moved toward Sandra to retrieve the child. "Come here sweetheart," she whispered, taking the child who was half asleep into her arms. "Was she behaved?"

"Like a doll, as always," Sandra smiled. "I think it's just a bit of gas. She feels a little bit bloated."

"Her stomach does," Margaret replied. "How's your studies?"

"Good, we're heading into our practicum's in a week or so. I made sure that I have your days off," Sandra replied as she hung her bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you so much," she smiled. "I'll see you next week."

"You bet. Call if you need me," she said waving and leaving the apartment. Margaret looked down at Daisy who was beginning to fuss. "Oh is your belly full of gas?" Moving to the couch, Margaret sat down and positioned Daisy on her lap, as one hand moved to her stomach and began slowly rubbing it, in an attempt to let out the gas.

As Margaret looked at the little girl, she stared into her blue eyes that were Hawkeye's in every way shape and form. They held mischief, and laughter and sparkle, and they looked at her the same way he did that night, with love. She had the same laugh, as far as Margaret could tell from the days she spent playing with her little girl.

So many things crossed her mind as she looked into those eyes. Her future, what she'd be, who she'd be. If she'd be outgoing, smart, shy, interested in school, or would hate school, if she'd fall into medicine like her parents, or go onto something else. So many possibilities, and Margaret knew that, because it was the 50's, her little girl would have the world in front of her.

The question was, was she to be a little girl in Seattle, or would they move to New York to be with her cousins, or to Maine to be with her father. Each choice had its perks, and each had its downfall. The most obvious for the former two were her not being with her father, the latter was him not wanting her.

But that wasn't Hawkeye, he wasn't that kind of man, he was good, kind, she knew him. Knew that if he knew about Daisy, he'd do everything in his power to be her Daddy. Daddy, it was a word that Margaret never thought Daisy would have the chance to say, because no one, no one but Benjamin Franklin Peirce would ever be her father. No man in her life, would she let Daisy call "Daddy". Whether she would let someone else in her life, that was still up in the air. Hawkeye was the only one she could think of, being the man in her life, even if that man was just a friend, as long as her baby had her father, not a fake father, but her father.

"Listen little girl," Margaret started in a whisper. "You'll know him. I promise." Sitting and staring at the little girl. "I will keep the promise right now."

They were going to Maine. In the morning. She would pack up and they would go to Maine, fly into Portland, and then rent a car and drive to Crabapple Cove. He always said it was an hour or so away from there. Daisy needed more than just promises, she needed action. And that is what was going to happen. They would fly out, it was a good ten hour flight, and then drive to his place.

It was a year since they saw each other. Almost a whole year. It was June, the end of June of 1954, one more month and it would have been a year, and Daisy would have been four months.

Placing the little girl in the crib, Margaret moved into her bedroom, pulling out a suitcase, and moving to her closet. Summer on the east coast: it was hot, but rainy, and she didn't know how long she'd be staying, if she was. Three outfits, she decided as she quickly threw them in the suitcase. Daisy would take a bit longer to pack. She was writing notes, and making lists as she moved around the house in the dead of night while her child slept, not knowing what was about to happen.

For that matter, Margaret didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know if he was still in Maine, if he didn't go and move out of state. She needed to take that chance.

By the time she and Daisy arrived at the airport, the feeling in her stomach was intensifying, but there was no turning back now. She had called Charlotte first thing and let her know what was going on, and that she might be at her house if it didn't work out. She called worked, said there was a family emergency. Called Sandra and told her to not worry about coming to babysit.

Daisy still had no idea what was going on, as the little girl was sound asleep in her mother's arms as they moved onto the plane. Margaret took the opportunity to close her eyes and sleep until the fussing of her daughter woke her.

Margaret knew that a flight that long would require entertainment for her little girl, but she hoped the child would sleep. But Daisy being Daisy, meant that wasn't going to happen, and Margaret was okay with that, because she got to nap when Daisy napped. The flight attendants let her walk the plane calming the little girl.

It was 6pm by the time they landed in Portland, and Margaret was glad to get off the plane, as Daisy needed time to be with just her mother. Margaret understood that, and rubbed the child's back as she organised the renting of a car, and got directions to Crabapple Cove. Hawkeye wasn't wrong, it was only an hour away by taking the back routes.

Settling the little girl in the car-seat, Margaret kissed her nose, before moving to the driver's side. It was happening.

She considered just going back to Seattle, where it was comfortable, where she could say one word and her mother would move there to help her, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't be the one to deny her child the right to see and be with her father.

As she started her journey, every possibility started to run through Margaret's head, saying yes, saying no, hating her, loving her, not wanting anything to do with them, wanting everything, him moving to Seattle, them moving here.

It was dangerous, and amazing all at the same time. Nothing Margaret would say or do would change what was going to happen, but she hoped, hoped for her child's sake, that the result would be positive.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she did not notice the rain that was pouring as she approached the Welcome to Crabapple Cove sign. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the piece of paper she had on the seat beside Daisy, who was dozing off. It was a small town, she could find her way.

Turning onto Cherry Lane, Margaret noticed the house. The house he talked about, described in great detail, at the end of the road. It was a green, Victorian style house with large front doors, a wraparound porch, and a sign that said _Dr. Daniel Pierce, GP, Dr. B. F. Pierce, General Surgeon_ hanging from the rail.

It was now or never.

Margaret opened the door, grabbing her purse and keys, ignoring the rain as it poured, and grabbing the diaper bag before moving to get her daughter. Looking at the door, her feet moved for herself as she walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch. Her hand reached out to ring the bell, and her breathing got heavier.

"Don't blame her," she said as the door opened to reveal one Hawkeye Pierce, staring at his visitors. "Please don't blame her."

--

**I updated! A lot sooner than expected mind you. **

**First off, thank you all so much for your kind reviews, and I reply to every single one of them, so make sure you either sign in or leave me an email :)**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank Corka for her lovely proof reading job of this and the next chapter. **

**I have a few more weeks of my busy life of school left until I complete my Bachelors degree, so just bear with me on the updates, I only get to write in my spare time which is not that often sadly.**

**Thirdly, make sure you tell me what you think, if I can do anything in the story that will make you happy, or anything I'll take it all. This story is only about 1/4 complete, so I will take whatever you have for me!**

**3 Assilem  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Sometimes we are less unhappy in being deceived by those we love, than in being undeceived by them.-Lord Byron_

He said goodbye a year ago, thought he would never see her again. Didn't think she'd want to see him, he was afraid if he wrote, she wouldn't respond. Because of the way they left it.

It wasn't on bad terms, quite the opposite.

He didn't write, she didn't write, he thought maybe, maybe they'd just come to each other, no letters needed.

On one hand he was right, as he stared at the woman standing in his doorway, a blanket over the sleeping baby on her shoulder, and the words "don't blame her" ringing in his ears. On the other hand, he needed an explanation, because coming to him, with a baby, a baby in which all he could think was his, and he didn't know if he was ready to be a father. He didn't know if he ever wanted to be a father.

Okay sure, the desire was there, it came from being a part of a big family, his mother's side still kept in touch after his mother and Blythe died. But whether it was in the cards, he didn't know. Still, didn't know. He couldn't take his eyes off the child, a child in which he most certainly knew was his.

"Margaret?"

"Please, don't blame her," the begging in her voice echoed in his brain, as he stepped back, letting her enter from the rain.

"Margaret," he said again as she looked at him, hand running over the bit of hair that the baby had. "She?"

"Yes," Margaret replied. "I'm so sorry."

It had been a year since the bus, a year. He could handle it. Without thinking, he reached over and took the little girl, who fussed as her eyes opened. He recognized the eyes as his, and smiled softly as he brought the little girl to his chest.

His chest tightened slightly in fear, and slightly in pride. His eyes never left Margaret's.

"Her name is Daisy. Daisy Allegra Houlihan."

"That's nice," he said softly. "Margaret."

"I know. Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't ever hate her, don't be mad at her for me not giving you a chance," Margaret pleaded again.

"I wont," he replied as he looked down at the little girl, who was now drifting off to sleep. "This… its not going to be easy Margaret."

"I know, it's not supposed to be," she replied as Hawkeye moved down the hallway, and turning right into the livingroom. Margaret followed behind him, she couldn't help but smile softly as he had yet to stop clutching his daughter to his chest.

She seemed happy, wasn't protesting, wasn't crying or fussing, she was content in his arms. And Daisy would not be comfortable in just anyone's arms this late at night.

"Hawk?"

"We need to talk," he said gesturing for her to sit on the couch opposite of his. Moving Daisy to his lap, he gently undid her blanket, letting the swaddled child out of her cocoon.

"I know we do," she whispered. "Listen…"

"I want to talk," Hawkeye stared. "I know, I know you did what you did for a reason. And I understand that. After what happened, I don't know if I could handle being a father, or at that moment an expectant one. Except…"

"You don't know if you can handle this," Margaret whispered. "We can go back to Seattle, I can just tell her that her father died in the war, she'll never have to know," she continued quickly.

"How I see it," a voice said from behind the two moving to stand in front of his son. "Is that my grandchild is alive, healthy and here to see me, so we need to get acquainted while you two figure out how this is going to work," Daniel smiled taking the little girl from Hawkeye.

"Dad…"

"Don't you Dad me, by the way, hello Margaret, I'm Daniel Pierce, my ass of a son probably hasn't mentioned me, but that's because he's jealous of my good looks," the older man winked. "We'll be in the bedroom reading." With that, Daniel winked and walked out of the livingroom, leaving both parties very shocked.

"That was my dad," Hawkeye mumbled.

"I figured," Margaret also mumbled. "He's right."

"I know," he replied. "This is a lot."

The two sat in silence for a few beats, neither looking at the other.

"Dad wont leave Crabapple Cove," he said plainly.

"We can leave Seattle," Margaret said softly. "Maine is closer to my mom, and sister, we could move to New York, it's not long of a drive from there to here. That is if you want…"

"I don't know what I want at this moment," Hawkeye sighed, running his hand through his greying hair. "This is a bit of a shock, and a lot to take in."

"I know."

"How can you know Margaret?" he asked angrily.

"How can I know? You have to be kidding me, I was the one who was told by a doctor that I was having a baby, _your_ baby. I'm the one who had to change my lifestyle, my career, my life in general for the baby, I'm the one who made the decision to keep her, I'm the one who kept her. I'm the one. I know the shock Pierce, if anyone does, I do!" she countered angrily. "But I made the choice to give you the shock of being a father, because I thought you deserved it!"

"You know what Margaret, it was also your choice to wait this long," he retorted.

"I couldn't have you hate her! Or me," she shot back.

"I could never hate either of you," he said seriously staring at her. "You mean too much. There is too much to lose if I lost you."

It wasn't going to be easy, and Margaret and Hawkeye both knew it. She and Daisy would move.

Saying she would find a place was responded by a laugh, with no one moves to Crabapple Cove, so there wasn't any real estate. So they were to move into the Pierce home.

Daniel occupied downstairs, saying he was too damn old to walk upstairs all the time, which meant that the second floor was to be theirs. The house was bigger than it looked, with 5 bedrooms, one belonging to Hawkeye and two would be occupied by Margaret and Daisy.

Daniel had insisted on setting up the nursery while the three traveled back to Seattle. Margaret couldn't up and quit, so she would give her two weeks once they returned and Hawkeye would help her pack and take care and get to know his daughter.

Life wasn't a fairy tale, and they both knew that it wasn't going to be all lovey dovey right away, if ever. They may love each other, but both knew that being together for the sake of a child was not the base for a healthy relationship.

They were being together for Daisy, but deep down, it was more than that.

Margaret came to Maine, not for Daisy, but for her and Hawkeye.

He let her in, held the baby because of her, both of them. There was nothing more than deep down love between them. But like an onion, their relationship needed to be pealed back layer by layer, because if you cut it, tears were going to happen.

"And Ill see you soon my little girl," Daniel smiled as he rocked his grand daughter in his arms. "And when you come back, Ill have your bedroom done."

Kissing her head, Daniel handed Daisy over to Margaret. "And be safe. Call when you two get there, so I won't worry."

"I will," Margaret smiled. "Thank you Daniel."

"You're very welcome love," he smiled. They were a family, whether anyone realised it or not, but the Pierces and the Houlihans were family, a bit screwed up, but they were a family, and would discover what it meant to be a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_There's naught, no doubt, so much the spirit calms as rum and true religion.-Lord Byron_

It wasn't just her life that had changed. His did. A lot. He was single, and happy that way. He had found himself in Korea, and in the hospital. He needed to be alone, to sort through the nightmares. They were frequent, and resulted in very little sleep. Most of the single women in Crabapple Cove had left him alone, only mildly flirting, and never wanting more with him. That was what he wanted. He wanted time to sort through his life, and the last three years of his life, that was filled with horror, and tragedy.

And then there she was, on his door step, with a little girl, all his own. A million things ran through his mind, could he do it, would he do it? Would his Daisy spark something in him that would bring up the bus, he wasn't to blame, it wasn't his fault. But what if she sparked those feelings that he was the one who killed the baby.

But he looked into her blue eyes, they matched his and he instantly fell in love. All he could think of is this is what love is, not wanting harm to ever come to his little girl.

Then he went to Seattle, he needed to get to know her, and know Margaret all over again. They weren't the same people, and that was going to take some time to get used to.

Daisy was going to be his main priority. There was something about the little girl that sparked everything in him all over again. He couldn't be unhappy with her. And he was happier with her.

She accepted him easily. And he decided it was because he was her father, and she knew that. That's what he liked to think that is. Margaret had to work, and during her shifts, he was able to be alone with Daisy, getting to know her personality. Margaret said it was just starting to show, and she loved it. Hell, he loved it. She was rarely upset, but when she was, look out world. She was like Margaret that way.

"What if I can't be a dad?" Hawkeye asked his father as the two sat in the study. Margaret was upstairs with Daisy which left the two boys alone.

"You have no choice Ben," his father replied. It was rare that Daniel used his real name. "You're already one, and you just have to learn how to be hers."

"I know," he sighed. "Most have time to prepare."

"Yes, that's true. But you have had your entire life. And besides if you doubt anything, look into her eyes. They're yours."

"I know dad," he smiled. "How did you know you were ready for me and Blythe?"

"Just had to be. With Blythe it was easier. I had screwed you up. I knew how to make her perfect."

It was rare that the two spoke of Allegra and Blythe, and they usually kept it in teasing about what a better child Blythe was.

"Your mom and I just had to go with the flow, you came at the beginning of the depression, I was still trying to find myself in my practice, and your mother going from your grandfather's house, to two of us, and soon you blessed our lives. I didn't know what I was doing as a father, I knew the principles of taking care of children, but its different when its your flesh and blood.

You were a boy, so I suppose I knew more of what you needed than I did with Blythe. She was easier and more of a challenge. Your mother and I knew how to juggle you two quicker than we expected. And like I said, I screwed up with you, I knew what not to do with Blythe. You know her needs, all that is left is connecting emotionally."

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime."

Margaret set Daisy into the crib, the little girl protested slightly from being removed from her mother's arms, but settled into sleep once again. The three had arrived back in Crabapple Cove mere hours ago, and true to his word, Daniel had completed the nursery. Painted yellow, with butterflies instead of the letters she had in her previous room. He had moved a rocking chair into the room, facing the window, so she could rock her baby to sleep.

"Margaret?" a voice said as Margaret turned around and she smiled. Two weeks in Seattle packing up with Hawkeye changed their relationship. It wasn't weird, awkward at first, or maybe it was weird, they had just lived together in the worst conditions that they didn't know how to do it normally, or as normal as they could with a little girl, living in his father's house. So it was weird.

"She's sleeping," Margaret whispered as Hawkeye came up to the crib and looked down at his little girl.

"I wanted to thank you."

"No need Hawk, I did the right thing," she whispered as the two stood, hands on the crib, looking down at the little girl who opened her mouth. One thing Margaret noticed, and Hawkeye quickly noticed, she snored.

"Come on," he said pulling her away from the crib. "Dad will watch her." Margaret nodded as she moved out of the nursery.

In order for this to work, they needed to talk, in private, a lot, without Daisy as a distraction, or where either could back out.

Margaret enjoyed their time together, while they were in Seattle, dinners were out in restaurants, Daisy on one of their laps, as they talked about everything. From when they needed to talk about things, to Daisy and how they were going to raise her, and how if they needed to move on, they would.

"We're going for dinner, can you listen for her?" Hawkeye asked his father as he thumbed upstairs.

"Of course," Daniel smiled as he looked up from his book. "Don't stay out too late, I need you back at the clinic tomorrow, the Websters are bringing in the kids."

Hawkeye nodded as he handed Margaret her jacket. "We won't be too late. Just grabbing dinner at the Pier, we both know Violet likes to close by 9."

"If you see her, tell her that I need her to come into the clinic someday soon," Daniel said as Hawkeye chuckled.

"Sure thing Dad."

"Thank you Daniel," Margaret said as she waved to her new housemate. Daniel waved as the two adults walked out of the house.

"You'll get to meet the Websters tomorrow. They have eight kids under 17, and another four who are married and off, four girls, four boys, and they insist on every single one coming in at the same time. Dad takes the boys, I get the girls and you and Jean get to entertain Georgia and Robert."

"Sounds entertaining," Margaret chuckled as the two walked down the street.

"Jean will love your help," Hawkeye continued. "She usually has to do it herself. She wacked me on her head when I got back. Had to deal with seven kids at a time. Effy, Betsy, Becky, Violet are a handful on their own, but add the boys, Bobby, Billy, Dick and Charlie, plus Georgia and Robert, nearly drove Jean to drink."

"How many times a year do they come in?"

"Whenever one is sick, we get all of them," Hawkeye said shaking his head. "Already had them when I got back, Effy got the chickenpox, which meant every last one of them were checked. The Websters aren't that bad, just hypochondriacs. You'll get to know a lot of the townsfolk," he mumbled.

Conversations revolved around the townsfolk. They hadn't talked about anything else, other than Daisy, because it wasn't time to talk about them, as a team, as a couple, as anything other than two parents of the same child.

Even that statement itself made Margaret a little nervous. She was doing it by herself, by choice, by need, and now someone else was there to help, there to judge every decision she made, having someone else make decisions.

Did she make the right decision? To move in with the Pierce's, to let Hawkeye be the father in such a bright light of his hometown. Was it right? Was she right for doing that to Daisy? What if it didn't work out, what if she needed to leave, what if it wasn't right for Daisy? Did she now have the right to take her baby away from her father? Would Daisy hate her for living like this?

"Margaret?"

"Are we doing the right thing?" she blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Doing this the way we're doing it? What are people going to think about her, about us? What if this doesn't work?"

"Margaret," Hawkeye started.

"No, you're not understanding what I'm saying Hawkeye, I chose to come here to give Daisy her father, but this could be the wrong way."

"Margaret, listen to me please," Hawkeye said sharply grabbing her hands. "It will be okay. We will work everything out in time, everything will go good for that little girl."

"Pierce she doesn't have time, she needs stability, and a future."

"And Margaret, we can give her that, we just have to agree to disagree sometimes," he stated.

Fears were starting to stem, and come to bloom. There was always going to be fear she supposed, there was nothing other than fear surrounding the welfare of her child. Their child.

He was scared shitless. Only two weeks ago he was introduced to a little girl that was his. A year, a year had gone by without a single word from her, and out of the blue, on his door step, in the rain, she appeared on his doorstep, carrying a baby, his baby, and saying that the baby deserved her father.

He said yes. And did he regret it? He didn't know yet. There were doubts, and they were daunting at times, and whether or not things could be easy was still up in the air. Neither knew what they had gotten themselves into, and it was going to be a ride.

Walking into the house, all Margaret could hear was Daisy's wail, as she moved quickly upstairs, to the nursery, seeing Daniel walk the child back and forth. Her wails echoed in Margaret's ears as she moved to take her daughter.

"Been crying since you two left," Daniel explained as he handed the infant to Margaret.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly bringing the child to her chest, rubbing her back soothingly. "Hush baby girl."

"She okay?" Hawkeye asked looking at her father.

"Just wanted her Mama," Daniel smiled patting his son on his shoulder. "I will be in bed if you need me."

"Thank you Daniel," Margaret said turning around as Daisy settled down.

"Margaret?"

"She's fine, just wanted me. New house probably scared her," Margaret replied as she sat down in the rocking chair.

"I can move the crib into your room if you'd like?" Hawkeye offered leaning against the windowsill.

"She has to get used to sleeping on her own again," Margaret replied. "Or else you'll be sleeping with her for the rest of her life." Hawkeye nodded as the two stayed silent, as Daisy was rocked back to sleep. Sure she was used to Hawkeye being around her constantly, but Daniel was new, and not her Mommy, or her Daddy, and she didn't understand that.

It was hoped, in time, that it would work out, that they could be one happy family, for Daisy's sake. For Daisy's sake. That is what she was going to tell herself over and over again, because there were problems, she and Hawkeye got along all right, but they weren't in love-loving someone is different than being in love after all. They were two different human beings, who met in a war, who were forced into living out of each other's back pockets, sometimes she wondered if there was any hope for the pair, who were even so much as forced together because of the night they said goodbye.

Maybe she should have left it at that, a goodbye. Raised Daisy on her own. Put her up for adoption. Well, she couldn't do that, something about the little girl made her smile, like she had never smiled before and that was a special feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- _Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life. The evening beam that smiles the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray.-Lord Byron_

Joint Parenting. Sure people did it. But those people were in committed relationships, married who made the decision to have a child. They weren't married, they weren't in any form of a romantic relationship. They lived together, with his father, worked together, and were raising their daughter together. It was not the ideal situation, but it was their situation. And he was still coming to grips with it.

Nights were spent rocking the child, whispering stories of his childhood, and the future. How one day, he hoped to give her a brother or a sister, and how when she was holder he'd make her a doll house. Grandpa would help of course. Daisy became his world, he was the one who voluntarily woke up in the middle of the night to rock her back to sleep, as her teeth started to crown. Margaret had offered, and got up many nights but Hawkeye was always there first, holding the baby. He was still scarred at every single cry, every single whimper, and he didn't know if that was going to ever change, his heart sped up while holding her, and some days he couldn't stop but wondering what if he was doing the wrong thing. But then, the little girl smiled at him, and everything was okay. Better even.

The months had started to pass quicker than at first, and soon Thanksgiving was upon them. Margaret had grown accustomed to living with Hawkeye and Daniel, where working a few hours a week had become the greatest part of living in Maine. Her parents were shocked at first, they knew and Charlotte had calmed down her father who couldn't understand why she chose to move to Maine.

Daniel had talked to his brothers and sisters-in-laws, who were eager to come and meet their grand-niece, so the Italians were invading Maine for Thanksgiving weekend. Not only was Margaret afraid, but so was Hawkeye, who needed to show to his family that he was okay. They all knew he wasn't when he returned, and had kept their distance until Christmas when they invaded Maine. This year Thanksgiving was Maine and New York for Christmas.

So now Margaret was panicking as she was expected to be at Thanksgiving, but didn't know if she had the right to go to her sisters for Christmas, on Hawkeye and Daniel's first Christmas...Daisy's first Christmas. Or if it was appropriate to invite her family, if her Dad would even come.

Life was more complicated than it seemed on the outside, the biggest change was over, they were in Maine, but all the little things of raising a child together when not being together as a couple was complicated.

Should they tell their friends? Hawkeye hated keeping it from BJ, and when he wrote letters, he'd purposely leave the page of Daisy's exploits out, until they were both comfortable explaining to everyone that there was now a little Margaret running around his house. Okay not running, crawling, she was just learning to stand on her own, and her smile was getting bigger and bigger as the days went on.

Now teething Daisy was no longer a ray of sunshine, as she cried and wanted to be attached to whomever she could. The amount of crying scared Hawkeye, he didn't want to make her quiet from fear. He know that it wasn't his fault with the baby that time, but this time it was his baby...

Those fears haunted him, and Margaret saw that. She saw the fear on his face, every time he picked up the crying child.

"Are you okay?" she asked touching his shoulder as Daisy laid in his arms, hand in mouth staring up at her father.

"Fine Margaret," Hawkeye replied.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in your face."

"I'm afraid of her sometimes," Hawkeye revealed. "I love her, but she scares me."

"She scares me too, what if she ends up just like you!" Margaret joked sitting down next to Hawkeye. "I think being parents is supposed to be scary. Listen Hawkeye, we were in the worst possible situation, and she came out of that. We saw children come into the world, and children die, and I know she reminds you of that a lot, but can you really say you would rather your life without her?"

"No, she is," Hawkeye paused looking down. "I love her. And I love you."

"I love you too," Margaret smiled patting his leg. "I'll go put her down, and then we can have dinner okay?"

"I'll put her down," Hawkeye responded standing up, adjusting the child, who blinked her blue eyes at her parents.

"Sweet dreams baby," Margaret whispered kissing Daisy's head.

"Say good night to Mama," Hawkeye urged the baby who waved her hand, ironically at herself laying her head on Hawkeye's shoulder.

"Margaret?" Hawkeye asked one night, as they were sitting at dinner. Daniel had taken Daisy for the night.

"Yes?"

"You're happy here right?"

"You know," Margaret said placing down her wine glass. "I always imagined your hometown to be too small for my liking but I wouldn't want to raise Daisy anywhere else."

"Good," Hawkeye smiled.

"What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking, that maybe one day, Daisy might like a little brother or sister."

"What are you saying Hawkeye?" Margaret asked, looking at him, her blue eyes piercing his.

"I would like to give this thing a try, for Daisy's sake. Two parents, who are together. I don't want her to have to choose between Christmas with you or Christmas with me, and..."

"We'll give it a try. But Hawkeye, if this doesn't work, I don't want Daisy to suffer," Margaret replied with a serious look on her face. "We're two totally different people Hawkeye, and I want my little girl to know that despite anything, her parents respect each other too much to hurt her."

"I agree. She is my number one priority, and I love her."

"Good."

Dinner was finished with the two talking, Hawkeye of his day at the office, and Margaret with her stories of working in Seattle. There was still so much to know of one another, of how they grew up, of their lives before Korea, and even during Korea. For them, it was a different experience of just dating, no sex. They were backwards, they had had their baby first, and then dated. As for falling in love, it was a scary thing for both parties. They had both been burnt, and Margaret knew that this was really her last chance at love, because she would not let any other man be Daisy's father. And no woman would Hawkeye ever trust with his daughter other than her mother. It was now or never, and they needed this. Daisy needed to know her parents were in this for the long one.

Thanksgiving day came quicker than Margaret anticipated as all of Hawkeye's family filled the house. Children of all ages were running around, women of all ages in the kitchen, all arguing over who was going to be making each dish. The little town of Crabapple Cove seemed to explode with festivities. Dinner was being held in city hall, and it seemed a tradition. Margaret had been around people who entire life, but those of the same family who seemed to be interested in how she was raising her daughter was new. Several were making comments as to having the baby out of wedlock, but that didn't bother her that much. She never did anything in order, or to the cultural norms.

Hawkeye seemed to be in bliss, like he belonged to be surrounded by family, and children. He was always smiling around them, even in Korea, the kids were usually his first priority, and would do anything to make them smile. Daisy rarely left his arms, when she did it was to Daniel or Margaret, or to her crib. By the time dinner rolled around, Margaret was sitting with Daisy on her lap, sitting beside Hawkeye, who had his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry about this."

"Don't be, we have to get used to it don't we?"

"That we do," he chuckled taking the fork that Daisy reached for. "You're too young just now baby." Sitting in silence for a moment, Hawkeye looked over at Margaret. "What are you thinking?"

"A lot of things," Margaret replied. "We're doing the right thing?"

"Yes, we are. It's no longer about just us."

"I know. I'm glad you're in this with me," Margaret smiled grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Not as much as I am," Hawkeye mumbled before he stole a quick kiss and kissed Daisy on the cheek. "New York for Christmas together."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: _Between two worlds life hovers like a star, twixt night and morn, upon the horizon's verge._

Much to Margaret's joy, Christmas arrived quickly, as it was Daisy's first, and her daughter was happy and healthy, and full of life. And she had Hawkeye, not just in her life, but who was making a commitment to be theirs, and only theirs. Hers. Their relationship wasn't talked about by the town, nor did Daniel say anything.

"Okay, so we'll call you as soon as we land in New York, are you sure you'll be all right Daniel?" Margaret asked as the small family was standing in the doorway to the Pierce's house.

"Just fine, Jeanie is making dinner, so she invited me."

"If you're sure, Merry Christmas Daniel, and we'll see you in a few days, for new years."

"Spend it in New York, it's time for Ben to know your family, like you know his," Daniel smiled. "Now go, before he gets impatient!"

"Thank you Daniel," Margaret smiled leaning and kissing his cheek before waving at the door and moving quickly through the New England frost to the car. Daisy was sitting in Hawkeye's lap as she hit the steering wheel with excitement.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go," Margaret smiled as she reached for Daisy. "Come here little girl."

"To Portland," Hawkeye smiled as he backed the car up. "So I was thinking, we should maybe get a hotel room in New York."

"I was thinking the same thing," Margaret replied. "My sister's house is full enough as it is, and besides, with Mom and Dad being in town, it might be best. Dad never liked you."

"He has to like me know, I'm his granddaughter's father," he joked as Margaret raised a brow.

"He'll hate you more than he already does," she replied. "Please Hawkeye, behave this week."

"I will if he will," he responded. Margaret sighed as she leaned back, and kissed the back of Daisy's head. She had talked to her father once since the move to Crabapple Cove, and it did not go as well as she hoped. Her mother was more understanding to the move. It hadn't been that long since she last saw her mother, but it was nevertheless going to be different, when they arrived in New York. She was a single mother, and now she wasn't.

Was she happy in what she was calling their own version of a relationship? Couldn't be happier, her baby wasn't caught in a war between her parents. She knew her father, and her father loved her. Her father loved her mother. She assumed that Hawkeye loved her, she knew that he wouldn't have taken the step if he didn't care. Care enough to make them a real family. Hawkeye could have rejected everything about her and Daisy, but his efforts to make sure that she would be able to see her parents, in love?

The words still haunted her, "a brother or a sister"... Did that mean that he really wanted to have more children with her? Did she want to have more children? Daisy was a miracle, but she knew how much she loved Charlotte, and Hawkeye loved his sister, so maybe, if they were going to work out, another baby was in the future.

You're getting ahead of yourself, Margaret chastised her thoughts, as she held the bottle as Daisy drifted off in the car. Driving the six hours to New York was Hawkeye's idea, she couldn't argue at the logic, that they were going to need a car to transport them to and fro from the hotel. And when needed, to get out of the house when her father got too much. She didn't know what he was going to say meeting the father of her child, accept it she supposed, but the news that they were together, like a real life couple would be a different subject all together. She knew that her father would not be the happiest of her decision, but she had to make it, it was her baby's father, and quite possibly, the love of her life. She wouldn't tell that to him, because the thought itself scared her. It shouldn't, and she knew that but she was scared shitless.

"So, first time meeting the family, you have a sister Charlotte right?" Hawkeye asked as Margaret shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah, she's married to..."

"Richard, four kids, right?"

"You remember?"

"Of course, it was important," he shrugged. "Who else are we expecting?"

"Um, no one, mom and Dad, we never really had big family holidays, with moving around so often," Margaret replied. "One thing I want to change with her."

"With my family, it's definitely going to," he smiled, dropping a hand to her knee and squeezing it. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Everything. Don't worry though," she assured readjusting Daisy who was now sound asleep on her breast.

"I'll be on my best behaviour."

"I expect so," she laughed slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always."

"Do you mean it? All of it?"

"I do," he smiled continuing to drive.

It was midafternoon when the small family arrived in Queens, Daisy was wide awake after sleeping most of the drive, much joy to both her parents. Hawkeye pulled into the driveway of Charlotte's house and looked at Margaret. "Don't be scared," leaning over he kissed her cheek.

"Let's go," she smiled crawling out of the car as the front door opened.

"Auntie!" Susan said excitedly running to her aunt, and hugging her waist.

"Hi Susie," Margaret chuckled. "Do you remember Daisy."

"Hi Daisy," the ten year old smiled.

Margaret smiled and turned to look at Hawkeye. "This is Daisy's dad, Hawkeye."

"That's a funny name," Susan said with a straight face.

"Nickname, my real name is Ben," Hawkeye smiled. "You must be Susan, your aunt talks about you non-stop."

"Why didn't you come last Christmas if you're Daisy's dad?" Susan asked, crossing her arms.

"Susan, not polite," Charlotte said cutting both her sister and Hawkeye off. "Why don't you take Daisy inside with Mary-Kate?"

"Okay," the young girl said as Margaret handed her child into the arms of the ten year old. "You're heavy."

"Maggie," Charlotte smiled hugging her sister. "And you must be the infamous Hawkeye I've been hearing about for years."

"The one and only," Hawkeye flashed a smile, as Charlotte looked over him.

"You did good Mags," she smiled before leaning over and giving the man a hug, much to his surprise. "Welcome to the family."

"Well, thanks," Hawkeye said raising a brow at Margaret who just shrugged.

"Well, how bow we go inside, before we all freeze! Dad took Richard and the boys out to get the Christmas tree, so you'll be the lonely male for a while I'm afraid," Charlotte explained shuffling the pair into her house.

"That's fine," he chuckled shaking off his jacket, and looking around the house.

"Where's mom?" Margaret asked, only seeing Susan, Mary-Kate and Daisy in the living room.

"Down for a nap. She said she wasn't feeling well after the flight in," Charlotte explained, as she slipped on a pair of slippers.

"Hmm, fever?" Margaret asked.

"Not that I know of," Charlotte replied as the three moved into the livingroom. "So Hawkeye, can I call you Hawkeye?" Not waiting for an answer Charlotte continued. "From what Magz tells me, you're a surgeon. What do you practice? Your speciality?"

"Well, I was meatball," Hawkeye said offhandedly. "I'm actually practicing general medicine right now, working at my Dad's clinic in Crabapple Cove."

"Stop giving him the third degree," Margaret said rolling her eyes. "I have a feeling he'll get it from Dad again."

"Oh that's right! You've already met the Colonel!" Charlotte said excitedly as Susan looked up.

"You know the Colonel?" Susan asked, cocking her head. "How?"

"Do you remember when the Colonel went to see Aunt Maggie in Korea?" Charlotte asked, as Susan nodded. "Hawkeye worked with her there."

"Oh," Susan said with a nod. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to play with the babies?"

"No," Charlotte chuckled. "Go on, they can amuse themselves I'm sure." Susan smiled and stood up before quickly running out of living room. Margaret stood up and picked up Daisy, before sitting back down next to Hawkeye, laying the child on his lap, who squealed upon seeing her father upside down.

"First time parents," Charlotte chuckled. "I'm putting Mary-Kate down, did you want the crib for Daisy?"

"No, she slept the entire way here, thank you though," Hawkeye smiled leaning down to blow a raspberry on Daisy's exposed stomach.

"I'll be right back," she said grabbing the toddler and walking up the stairs.

The small family remained quiet, as all you could hear was the shrieks of laughter from Daisy. When the front door opened, Margaret shot up off the couch and stood still, as eight pairs of feet were kicking off boots.

"Margaret, calm down." Taking a deep breath, she nodded and moved to sit back down next to Hawkeye and Daisy. "It'll be fine."

She nodded as the appearance of her nephews and brother-in-law emerged into the livingroom, carrying the tree, followed by her father, who stopped in his tracks upon seeing Hawkeye. "Doctor."

"Colonel," Hawkeye said. "Did you need help with the tree?"

"No, the boys have it," Richard said letting his grip on the tree go. "Usual place boys. I'm Richard, you must be Margaret's plus one."

"Hawkeye Pierce."

"Richard Beardlsey, Charlotte's manslave," he said holding out his hand.

"I like you," Hawkeye chuckled, shaking hands with the man.

"Daddy," Margaret smiled lifting Daisy up into her arms. Quickly she handed the child off to Hawkeye before hugging Alvin.

"Hello my little pearl," Alvin smiled hugging his youngest daughter.

"You know Hawkeye, Daisy's father," she said nervously.

"Yes, of course," he said holding out a hand for Hawkeye, who adjusted Daisy and shook the older man's hand. He figured carrying Daisy around, he'd be safe from a beating, or a verbal tongue lashing. But he figured, it took two to tango, and if Al Houlihan wanted a fight, he'd fight to keep his family in tack. Daisy was his, all his, okay partially Margaret, but she was his daughter, and he felt more love towards his little girl, which would rival Al's love for Margaret.

All of the adults knew the next few days were going to be awkward. Richard was bound and determined to keep the peace between Hawkeye and their father-in-law, which meant never leaving the two alone. And if they were, Daisy or Mary-Kate were seated in one of their arms.

"So Doctor," Al spoke softly as Hawkeye sat with Daisy in the den, calming the young child down Christmas morning.

"Colonel," Hawkeye said wearily.

"Margaret means the world to me," he started.

"Me too," Hawkeye agreed.

"I don't know why she chose you, but she did. Margaret's a lot like me," he said softly, holding up his hand silencing Hawkeye's urge to speak. "However, if you ever hurt her, like that idiot Penobscot did, I'll kill you. I don't care if you're my granddaughter's father, she picked you, and Margaret would have never gone back to you if she didn't love you. She may not be trusting, but when you gain her trust, she's in it for the long run," Al explained. "Hurt her, or Daisy, I kill you."

"Sir, if I may, I've seen the best and worst in your daughter, and she's seen it in me. I love her, and believe me, when I say, I would never, ever intentionally hurt her, or this little girl," he said placing a kiss to Daisy's temple.

"Oh there you are," Margaret said from the doorway of the den. "How is my baby?"

"Sleeping," Hawkeye smiled as she came up to caress the back of her toddler.

"What were you two talking about?" Margaret asked seriously.

"Shop, right Colonel?"

"Right," Al agreed before kissing Margaret's head and leaving the den.

"What was that about?" Margaret asked searching Hawkeye's eyes.

"Just coming to an understanding," he said leaning down capturing her lips.

"Goodnight," Charlotte smiled hugging Margaret, as Hawkeye carried the sleeping child in his arms.

"Goodnight Lottie, we'll see you tomorrow for breakfast," Margaret smiled hugging her sister back.

"You better. Breakfast," Charlotte smiled. "Hawkeye it's always a pleasure."

"You too Charlotte, but we have to be going, she needs to get put down, or there will be hell to pay," Hawkeye smiled gesturing to Daisy. "She's a little Margaret."

"Oh that I don't doubt!" Charlotte laughed as Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Good night," Margaret smiled as she moved towards the car in the cold new England winter. Snow was falling and the air was frosty, as the small family moved into the car, Hawkeye passing Daisy to her mother.

Christmas was an affair. Al and Kate were already in New York when they arrived, and Al did not seemed thrilled with her choice of partner. If you could consider Hawkeye her partner, they were partners in parenting. And she supposed life at the moment. But then begged the question, would they marry, because she didn't know if she was ready for another marriage, that might ultimately fail.

She couldn't think like that. Everything was going right, for the first time in her life, Hawkeye was behaving, her father was behaving, everything was going right.

"She's down," Hawkeye smiled as leaned against the door frame to the hotel's bathroom. The two were sharing a room, and were taking turns sleeping with Daisy in the twin beds. "I put her in my bed."

"Hawk?"

"Yes?"

"You're a great father," Margaret smiled. "And thank you, for dealing with my family."

"They're my family now Margaret," he smiled, "for the rest of our lives, your Dad will hate me." Margaret laughed as she spit and rinsed off her tooth brush.

"He'll tolerate you for Daisy's sake," Margaret smiled moving out of the bathroom and into the small bedroom.

"That's all I can ask," Hawkeye chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed where Daisy was sleeping. "Are you glad we came?"

"I am. I'll be honest, I didn't know what to do for Christmas when we decided to stay in Crapabble Cove," Margaret said pulling down her bed. "But I'm happy you chose to come."

"I'll do anything for my two girls," he said standing up and moving to Margaret's bed. "Scoot." Margaret raised a brow before moving to the edge of the bed so Hawkeye could lay down. His arm went around her shoulder as she rolled on her side.

"I'm glad I met you," she mumbled closing her eyes. Hawkeye smiled and kissed her hair as he looked from Margaret to Daisy who was sleeping on her back. He loved her so much, more so than when she came into his life. With every day she looked more and more like Margaret, laughed like Margaret and throws fits just like Margaret.

Silently, Hawkeye laid there holding Margaret in his arms, his gaze focussed on Daisy, who was flat on her back. He watched her start to fuss and quickly detangled himself from Margaret to catch the baby before she woke her mother.

"Hey, sssh" he whispered picking her up before she started to cry. "Daddy's here." Daisy blinked and started to whimper as Hawkeye quickly moved into the hallway. "Hey hey," he cooed. "What's the matter? Do those gums hurt?" Bouncing the child softly, he rubbed her back.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word. __Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turn brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat don't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark. Papa's gonna to buy you and horse and cart. And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._"

Walking his daughter back and forth in the hallway, Hawkeye sung quietly as she held onto him tightly. It seemed weird walking into the hall of the hotel, as Margaret slept not ten feet away. She seemed happy with her family, but Daisy was not as happy as she was at home. Home was in Crabapple Cover for his little girl. For the past six months she got to know the small town that was their home, be with both her parents and her Grandfather. She had her own crib, and her own toys, a home.

Having a child, made Hawkeye really think about what he was missing out during his life before he met Margaret, and if he truly regretted the war. What it stood for? Yes. What came out of it? Not a single chance, a best friend, a child, the woman he loved.

"What are you doing up?" a hoarse voice said from behind him, as Hawkeye turned around and nodded to the child resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh Daisy, what's the matter sweetheart?"

"She couldn't sleep," Hawkeye replied as he began to lift the little girl into her mother's arms. Margaret held up a hand, and placed it on Daisy's back, as the little girl yawned and her eyes blinked shut. "How?"

"Mother's touch," she replied in a whisper. "Come on." Obliging, Hawkeye followed Margaret back into the hotel room, and gently set the child back on her bed, placing pillows on either side of the sleeping child's body. He looked back at his bed, where Margaret had already crawled back into, and he searched her eyes for permission to join her. Smiling she flipped the blanket behind her on top of her body inviting him to join. Moving to her side, slipping his arms around her, pulling her into his warmth, he felt her sigh. Their lives weren't perfect, and he may never trust himself with Daisy all alone, or stop having nightmares that placed his daughter's body in the same position as the chid on the bus, but he was trying and that is all that mattered.

For Margaret, he was there, in her life, with her child, making it the best he could. The best they could. She wondered almost daily if there was something more between them, something other than lust and affection. Whether she was ready to make that step into the direction of being with Hawkeye, she knew that whatever this was, their relationship, neither would tolerate the other dating. They needed each other, she needed him, her steady constant. It boggled her how he had always been there, holding her hand, making sure that she was alright, like he loved her from the beginning.

Author's Note:

I know this has been a long time coming, and I do apologize. I'll update as I can, but as always please feel free to email me and what not, and if you're curious to see how the Pierce-Houlihan family tree works, just ask, as in my OCD I have made an entire family tree for them. (There will be spoilers for future chapters, it is your caution!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_Friendship may, and often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship.- Lord Byron_

BJ Hunnicutt walked down to his mailbox as he watched his pregnant wife play with Erin on the porch. He chuckled and took a hold of the few envelopes, quickly flipping through the obvious bills, the familiar handwriting caught his eye. Smiling he took the letter and sat down on the porch steps.

"Daddy?"

"Erin?" BJ asked with a smile.

"What you have?"

"A letter from Hawkeye, he hasn't written in a bit," he added to Peg. "I wonder what he's up to," opening the envelope, he flipped open the stack of paper and shook his head, and began reading.

_Beej,_

_It's been a while, but things here, they're different. Dad and I are still in practice together, although he does give me all the surgical cases. Just this morning I took out the tonsils of an eleven year old! Imagine that, and not shrapnel! I know its been two years since we did that, but I can never get over the joy of sinking my scalpel into a nice fresh unmeatloaf body. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you this for months now. Two things really I want to tell you, both go hand in hand. I've been leaving things out of my letters since September, and now that its January, you might as well get those pages. Don't look yet, you'll spoil the surprise._

_Surprise number one, I'm a father! A real father, just like you. Except my child, my daughter, is only eight months now, and is growing like a weed. She means the world to me Beej. I've only known her since September, but I love her, and everything she does. Oh her name is Daisy Allegra (after my mother!). Now you're probably wondering, what is going on? Well that is surprise number two, Margaret. You remember Margaret, my daughter's mother? That's right, one of the only good things that came out of that god forsaken war was my daughter's conceiving. Margaret and Daisy are now living with me and Dad in Crabapple Cove. She loves it there, moves around here like its always been her home. Mostly she's a stay at home mom, but a few days a week she works at Dad's clinic. Daisy gets me on those afternoons, which she loves. I know what you're thinking, I'm a huge jerk and didn't tell you this sooner, and I am expecting a rather angry phone call from you soon, but that's my life I suppose! _

_At first Daisy, I was scared of her, being her father, and nightmares plagued me, but as she grows up, and wants her "Daddy" I'm learning to love it. So enclosed is all the pages I left out of my letters, detailing Daisy's months with me. And Margaret and I's growing relationship. That's right, relationship. We're dating. Each other. Imagine that? _

_Margaret is sad, and sorry she never kept writing you, but you should be expecting a letter from her as well, she feels she owes you an explanation, she keeps saying that besides me, you're the best friend she never had, so I think that being said, she misses and loves you._

_As I'm expecting your telephone call, I should let you know Margaret and I were thinking of coming and visiting you, Peg and Erin for Easter, it'll be Daisy's first and whatnot, and I want her to know her godfather. So talk to Peg about that before you call me, so we can hammer out the details._

_Hawkeye_

BJ stared at the words over and over again, flipping the countless pages behind the letter, filled with Daisy and Margaret.

"They have a kid..." he said as Peg looked at her husband.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hawkeye and Margaret, they have a kid. Together. A daughter, named Daisy. They want to come see us for Easter."

"Well that's wonderful darling, didn't you say someday they'd end up together."

"I did Peggy, but not this way," he said shaking his head. "Listen to this: _Margaret showed up on my doorstep, and she just said 'don't hate her' and I knew I couldn't, I didn't know who she was Beej, but I loved her from the moment I set eyes on her..."_

Margaret sat in the rocking chair, staring outside Daisy's window at the cold winter, the ground and trees were blanketed in thick, white snow, and there was a chill in the air that frosted the windows. She was rocking Daisy back to sleep, once again that night. The flu had taken most of the Cove, Daisy included, and Margaret was doing her best to comfort the child. It was nearing three am, and the moon high in the sky twinkled the snow.

"Margaret," Hawkeye's voice said from the doorway to the nursery. "She asleep?"

"No," Margaret whispered back with a heavy sigh. "Nothing I do is making her better."

"Come on," he said softly touching her shoulder. "Don't put her down, just come with me." Margaret obeyed, standing up as Hawkeye supported her and the clingly baby attached to her body. Walking slowly and into the darkened hall, lit only by the moon, he walked them into his bedroom. She looked at him, and he shook his head. "Trust me." Nodding Margaret moved to lay in his bed, Hawkeye moved to the other side, as Daisy easily fell between them, placing a hand against his chest, and one on Margaret's. She looked at him in surprise, Hawkeye just smiled and laid is head down, so his chin was on top of Daisy's head. "I told you to trust me," he whispered as Margaret attempted to move. "No, don't she'll wake up."

"Okay," Margaret smiled as she felt Hawkeye's arm drape over the side of her body, making sure not to crush the sleeping child between them. He was trying everything and anything to make Margaret realize that he wanted them together, more than just for Daisy, but for them. Because they wanted to be together. It was their chance to be together, and he hoped, just hoped she'd realise that. Soon.

The sound of Daisy's cry woke both her parents from their slumber, as each blinked as the sun from outside beamed from the crack in the curtains. There was already a chill in the house, and it was obvious the temperature outside was below 32F.

"Sssh," Margaret said softly rubbing Daisy's chest. "You need to be changed."

"I'll do it," Hawkeye said picking up his clock and staring at the time. "Gotta get up anyway."

"Thank you," Margaret smiled stretching out her body as the warm bodies next to her were pulled from the bed. Shivering, she reached around and grabbed Hawkeye's housecoat, pulling it around her body. Walking out of the room, following her partner into the nursery, she gave him a quick kiss handing him a new diaper, and a pair of fresh pyjamas, before walking out.

"Hey, stealing my stuff now are we?"

"Not stealing, merely borrowing." Hawkeye laughed and looked down at his daughter.

"Your mother," he whispered. "Is amazing."

Margaret was in the kitchen when she heard the phone ring, not knowing if Daniel was up, she moved into the hallway and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"I don't believe it."

"BJ?" Margaret asked in disbelief.

"I just don't believe it! I thought he was kidding when he sent me the letter. But you're there, wait, I do have the Pierce house right?"

"Yes, you do," Margaret chuckled as she sat on the hall sofa. "How are you?"

"Not as good as you and Hawk obviously! Is the letter true?"

"About Daisy? Yes, Oh BJ, I hope you forgive me for not telling you, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything, until I was ready for Hawkeye to know," Margaret explained, as she held the phone to her hear. "Its good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. So tell me about this baby of yours?"

"Daisy, she's, perfect?" Margaret laughed. "She loves Hawk, from the moment she met him, she couldn't get enough of him. He says she looks like me, but she has his eyes, right now to the mischief."

"That's wonderful Margaret. And what about you two? Finally a couple?" BJ asked, she could tell the lilt in his voice, and smiled.

"In progress," was her reply. "Now what about you? Hawk said that you and Peg are expecting!"

"We are, due in April."

"We're thinking it might be a good idea to fly out there for Easter, before Daisy's first, birthday," Margaret explained, as she saw Hawkeye walk into the hall, mouthing 'BJ' he smiled sitting down next to his partner. "Someone however is here, and would like to say hello."

"Hawk?" BJ asked.

"Even better, your niece," Margaret smiled holding the phone out to Daisy. "Say hi." Daisy just looked at the phone and squealed in delight as Hawkeye tickled her. "Did you want to talk to BJ?"

"I would love to. You're okay feeding her breakfast?" Nodding Margaret handed Hawkeye the phone and reached for her baby. "So you got the letter."

"I got the letter you jerk!" BJ laughed. Margaret smiled and waved before she moved into kitchen. She could still hear Hawkeye talk, but looked at Daisy sitting on her hip.

"Breakfast, Cheerios, I think," she said plopping the toddler in her highchair. Grabbing the box that Daniel had left on the counter, she poured some in a bowl, placing it down on the tray. Moving towards the coffee, she quickly poured herself a cup, and another one for Hawkeye. Taking a sip of the hot beverage, she smiled at Daisy who was occupying herself by playing with the rolled oats. Walking into the hallway she handed Hawkeye his mug of coffee, received with a smile and a mouthed 'Thank you'.

BJ knew, which meant that in a matter of days, their house would be getting many calls, all congratulating the two. Charles, he'd be the last, and Colonel Potter would be all tickled, demanding the small family goes to visit. Maybe they would. She'd changed though, a lot since Daisy first came to be, nervous and scared, to a mother, who was nervous she was screwing up her child. But that was irrelevant, as Hawkeye said, and even Daniel, you can't screw up as a parent as long as you try.

Daniel was a lot like Hawkeye, or Hawkeye was a lot like Daniel. They talked constantly, and had the same sense of humour. Sometimes he'd go to the clinic in his tuxedo or a costume just to see the faces of his patients. She now knew where Hawkeye got it from. Daniel was always doing something ridiculous, coming to work in a chicken costume when he knew kids were coming in that day, and sometimes, just sitting in the waiting room reading the paper upside down.

Looking at Daniel, then to Hawkeye, and then to Daisy, she could see the traits they all shared come out, and she loved it all. Daisy loved being with her grandfather, squealing in delight while bouncing on his knee, or how he gave her candy when neither of her parents were looking, but they both knew. Daniel was an influence, and she loved him, and everything he was to both members of her family. And to her.

"Ma," Daisy chanted from her highchair shaking Margaret out of her thoughts. "MA!"

"She's calling you," Hawkeye said touching Margaret's shoulder with a smile. "You look good in my robe." Smiling back as she quickly stole a kiss she moved to her toddler.

"What? You want to go play? Because I think that's a wonderful idea," Margaret smiled putting the little girl on the floor, handing her a toy from the table. "Your father leaves these everywhere."

"He never knows where she is," Hawkeye shrugged. "Do you plan on taking off the robe soon?"

"No," Margaret smiled as his arms wrapped around her. "Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready for this to be real," she said softly leaning into his embrace. She could feel his arms tighten and a smile spread across his face. "I'm really ready for us to be a family, a real family."

"I'm ready for that too," he mumbled into her ear, watching their daughter giggle from the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven_: __I have always believed that all things depended upon Fortune, and nothing upon ourselves. –Lord Byron_

True to everyone's word, their house was bombarded with phonecalls and letters over the next few days, most in disbelief and full of congratulations and 'finally!'ies. With near demands of making a trip to Maine to meet the little girl, and plenty of open invitations to almost every state, both Hawkeye and Margaret knew that the choices they made weren't conventional, but were worth it.

Winter in New England, was turning into spring in New England, and the bright colours of new life were shinning through. Although the weather was still chill, no one seemed to care, as they moved throughout town with ease.

Their relationship was blooming, and with springtime, came lovers. They promised each other they'd take it slow, learn about each other, in a setting that wasn't a war. That didn't stop them from fully enjoying each other's being-when Daisy allowed. The child noticed the change in her parents, and Margaret could tell she loved the warmth of love around her. She was speaking more, although neither parent knew what she was saying most times, as it was just gibberish.

"And then the big bad wolf, blew and blew, until he couldn't blow anymore," Daniel read one night, sitting on the couch, Daisy pulling at the book. Margaret stood at the doorway and watched Hawkeye's father interact with his granddaughter. Daniel was a character, that Daisy was utterly in love with. She couldn't blame her, she loved Daniel as much as Daisy, he was everything like Hawkeye and even more. He seemed kinder and more gentle, the war changed Hawkeye, but she could see the love that he felt for her and Daisy.

"You ready to go?" Hawkeye whispered into Margaret's ear, making her jump slightly from the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

"Yeah," she smiled taking his offered hand, but not moving from her spot.

"Margaret?" Hawkeye asked, his eyes falling to where she looked. "What are you thinking?"

"That our years in hell was worth this feeling," Margaret said after a moment, and she felt the hand leave her own and wrap around her middle, and pull her closer to him, and his chin resting on her shoulder. "I'm serious Hawkeye, it was all worth it."

"To be surrounded by love?"

"Yes."

_April 8__th__, 1955_

"Welcome!" BJ said brightly standing at the arrival bay at San Francisco airport. "Look at you!" He smiled brightly grabbing onto Margaret and swinging her around. "You're beautiful!"

"You're lying and I love you for it," Margaret chuckled as her friend let her down. "Still have that silly moustache!"

Kissing her cheek, BJ pulled away and looked at Hawkeye, who was carrying Daisy. "So this is Daisy huh Hawk?"

"Yup, saw hi Peanut," Hawkeye smiled lifting Daisy's hand and waving. "It's good to see you Beej."

"You too, I'd hug you, but I kind of like your kid more," he winked smiling at Daisy. "Hi Daisy, I'm your Uncle BJ." Daisy looked at BJ and quickly buried her face in Hawkeye's chest, as all three adults chuckled. "She's adorable. Just wait till I get you back to our place. Peggy just brought the baby home yesterday."

"Oh she had the baby?" Margaret asked. "BJ you should have told us, we would have come another time."

"Nonsense, it's been far too long, and Peggy is dying to meet you three. And besides, JP needs to meet his namesake!" BJ smiled looping Margaret's arm in his.

"A boy, that's marvellous BJ," Margaret smiled as Hawkeye chuckled.

"Knowing my luck, I'll have a house full of women," Hawkeye smiled touching his friend on the back. "Congratulations though."

"Thanks," BJ said ignoring his friend's comment until they could talk alone. Margaret too who noticed his reference to having more children again, smiled and continued to walk. He had been saying things like that a lot lately, hinting at having another child, giving Daisy someone to grow up with. She had to admit, she liked the idea, but their relationship, their real relationship, was still new, and being tested in the real world, with a real child that could, and would, put them at odds. She didn't want to push their relationship to the brink where Daisy would be hurt, and see her father every other weekend and half the holidays. Okay, s she wouldn't be that extreme if they didn't work out, because she was the one who came to him, but the thought of losing what they had now, scared the shit out of her. She was finally happy.

"He's just precious," Margaret smiled as she cradled four day old James Hunnicut. The four adults were sitting in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee, as James lay peacefully in Margaret's arms. "They're so cute this small."

"I don't know if I prefer them like this, or running around like a hooligan," Peg chuckled as she ran a hand over James' head.

"Daisy was a hooligan from the start. Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits, but that girl is her father, personality and all," Margaret explained as Hawkeye leaned forward on the table and stared at Margaret.

"I don't know, she's like her mother, same temper," he pointed out as BJ leaned back in his chair to watch the two parents, his friends, bicker like a married couple. He didn't dare say anything to either that they were in fact more in love than they realised. He was glad that they finally realised they were meant to be together, just a little late, and a little out of order, but together was all they needed to be.

Later that afternoon, when Margaret and Peg went to put the children down for a nap, BJ looked at his friend, as they sat outside drinking ice-tea he smiled. "So thinking about more kids?"

"I'd love to have more children with Margaret, I want a chance to do it right with a child, get married first, be there at the birth," Hawkeye explained with a sigh. "I never got to do that with Daisy, wasn't there to hear her heart beat, or hold her until she was a few months old. I just, want a chance to do it right."

"I understand, believe me, with JP, I just want to be there for everything I missed with Erin," BJ explained as he looked at Hawkeye, moving his sight to the house where his kids were sleeping. "You never know how much you love someone until you have kids."

"I love Daisy more than I ever thought possible," he mumbled as BJ chuckled holding his glass to his lips hiding his smile. Hawkeye a father was something he never thought it possible that Hawkeye Pierce would ever become, let alone wanting to have more kids. One wasn't enough, he learned that quickly when he and Peg found out they were expecting another child. James Pierce Hunnicut, was his pride and joy, his son. Named partially after his best friend, BJ knew that Hawkeye would always be there for both his kids. Although he always thought he'd make a fantastic father, watching him with all those kids in Korea, and how he tried, and what came out, was Hawkeye learning to be a father for the children he was bound to have.

"From what BJ tells me, you and Hawkeye weren't even friends when he arrived?" Peg asked as she gently rubbed JP's back, encouraging the burp from his latest feeding.

"Yes, but I think that is what makes us so strong now, because we could overcome our hatred towards each other," Margaret replied, taking a sip of her own iced tea. "In turn we learned to love each other."

"I'm happy for you," Peg smiled. "So I did notice that Hawkeye has been hinting at more children?"

"That's been a topic on his mind for a while now I think," Margaret said thoughtfully, remembering back to his first mention of having more children. "I think he feels guilty about not being there for Daisy until after she was born. To be honest, I don't blame him. But he couldn't have handled the pressure of being a new father after what happened to him in Korea."

"Do you want more children?" Peg questioned lifting her eyebrow.

Taking a breath, Margaret looked at the younger woman. "Honestly? I would love them, but in a reality, at my age, it's not a perfect time. I always imagined having a whole slew of children running around my house. Five, that was the perfect number. Two girls, three boys. But that's changed, Daisy will probably always be our only child. I just hope he can settle for that."

"I'm sure he will, he's just dreaming," Peg smiled softly.

"So you and BJ finished wreaking havoc?" Margaret teased she as she picked up Daisy from the floor.

"Yes," Hawkeye smiled leaning over and taking Daisy into his own arms. "Hi baby. You're getting so big." Daisy smiled and reached up to grab his nose, before giggling. "What's this fascination with my nose?"

"It's there," Margaret teased, as she watched Hawkeye interact with their daughter. She couldn't believe how much the two bonded, and how easily Daisy moulded into his life. Their life. She loved every moment she got to watch Daisy and Hawkeye together, in these times she wished they could be a true family…or were they already true family? She wanted everything she didn't have, a husband for her daughter to always call Daddy. A husband that she could call hers. It was something she wished for, and knew that one day it may never come true, after her disasterous first marriage. But maybe she needed something else, a baby that was wanted by both…

She was thinking far to much, and it wasn't like Daisy was unwanted, okay at the time, when she first found out, the thought passed through her mind. But she loved the little girl, always and forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Hawkeye asked looking at Margaret with a smile, as he bounced Daisy on his knee.

"Nothing," Margaret smiled back. Where in reality, she was thinking about everything.


End file.
